


Titanic

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Hannahwell if u an’t watched titanic it’s about a bout a boat! hehe





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: do i look rich ok i live in a 5 bed house but does it have a 
> 
> swimming pool, i think u'll find da answer is NOOOOOOO!!!! so get it i dont 
> 
> own em, i wish i own ares but no *sobs*
> 
> voilence/sex/subtext: not yet, i would but there r kids in dis story, and im 
> 
> gonna join the IHG CLUB! I H8 HER! plz fear for her!!!!!
> 
> Summary: well if u an’t watched titanic it’s about a bout a boat! hehe
> 
> ARES 'N' XENA 4EVA!
> 
> so that’s enough yappin here it goes!
> 
> PS: plzzzzz send me feed back it is my first try at fanfic so plz b a bit nice

Titanic notes!  
  
  
  
· Xena- rose. Has to marry Ares but doesn’t know its him  
  
· Ares- jack. Has to marry Xena but doesn’t know its her  
  
· Gabrielle- xena’s maid  
  
· Hercules- Ares butler  
  
· Zeus- Ares father  
  
· Hera- Ares mother  
  
· Cyrene- Xena’s mother (talks like molly if you’ve seen the film)  
  
· Aphrodite- Ares youngest sister, his favourite  
  
· Athena- Ares oldest sister, younger than him  
  
· Apollo- Ares younger brother, fancy’s Xena  
  
· Discord- Ares cousin, fancy’s him. Daughter to Hades  
  
· Hades- brother to Zeus  
  
· Hephaestus- married to Aphrodite  
  
***************  
  
  
  
To set the scene Ares and Xena are married, Xena is goddess of War, and they have had twins, a girl and boy. The girl has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like her father, but her hair is straight like her mothers, and her name is Alicia. The boy has dark brown/black hair like his mother (authors note: I never can tell if Xena’s hair is dark brown or black) and her piercing blue eyes. But his hair is curly like his father, and his name is Zack. The two children are fall gods and live on Olympus.  
  
Xena and the kids are in the halls of war (aka: Ares bedroom)   
  
“It’s been 5 years since the legendry Titanic set sell from the docks in Athens, but I remember it like it was yesterday. They called it the ship of dreams HA more like the ship of nightmares. Do you know how frickin cold it was in that water”? (Authors note: so maybe she wouldn’t say frickin in front of the kids, or maybe she would)  
  
“Yeah I do I was there as well Xena”  
  
“Well Ares we wouldn’t of had to have gone in the water if you weren’t so stupid as to forget you were a god!”  
  
“OK, OK it an’t my fault if I got ahm caught in the moment”  
  
“Ares don’t flatter your self,” Ares was about to throw in a good come back line when he was cut off by a pink shower of glitter and rose petals.  
  
“Hey bro, what’s up? Worrior babe looking good” Alicia ran up to her favourite aunt and gave her a hug.  
  
“Hey mini worrior babe, what’s that for?” Alicia frowned at being called mini worrior babe  
  
“Honey don’t frown you’ll get wrinkles” Ares and Xena roll there eyes.  
  
“Sis as much as I love your little visits what are you doing here?”  
  
“Hey chill studmuffin, just I heard the name titanic and I fought I’d come listen in.” Zack was getting really fed up know.  
  
“Can you two shut up so mum can read the story!”  
  
“He is so gonna turn out like you bro.”  
  
“X-squeeze me!” Dite and Jack were about to go into a fall blown argument when a shower of gold glitter revealing the God of love himself cut them off.  
  
“Hey mum!” Dite totally forgot about the argument and went and sat down by Alicia  
  
“Hey cupie”  
  
“Mom don’t call me that!” Ares couldn’t help but burst into laughter.  
  
By now xena was getting really annoyed.  
  
“RITE EVERYONE SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY!”  
  
Everyone mumbles ok and shuts up. Xena is please and amazed that they all shut up. But then again she did used to lead an army. Ares just gave her that grin that could melt everyone heart including hers!  
  
“Rite now where was I?” Alicia was about to tell her mother when a flash of light revealed the Goddess of Wisdom, weaving and warfare.  
  
“Athena” Ares and Xena growled in union. Ares turned and smiled at Xena. Him and Athena had never been on good terms, but now his warrior, his queen hated her as swell. I’m really in heaven Ares thought.  
  
“You were at the beginning Xena” Now Xena was really pissed off! A few minutes ago it had just been her and her family, now everyone else was turning up!  
  
“For Zeus’s sake why doesn’t the whole of Olympus come and listen!” With that there were several flashes of light, leaving the Olympian family.  
  
Shit! Xena thought.  
  
So now there was Zeus, Hera, Dite, Apollo, Discord, Athena, Hades, Ares, Xena, Zack, Alicia, and Hercules with Gabrielle! WAIT Hercules and Gabrielle what’s up with that?  
  
Great another family reunion just what I needed thanks Xena! Ares thought sarcastically.  
  
Oh shut up Ares I can read your mind as well just please be nice.  
  
Ok my queen.  
  
“Mum are you gonna tell us the story or what!” The twins said together.  
  
“Yeah fine.”  
  
“Rite everyone sit down your gonna be here a long time.” With that everyone sat down on couches they had made appear.  
  
“Ok hear we go.”  
  


***************

  
  
It’s been 5 years since the legendry Titanic set sell from the docks in Athens, but I remember it like it was yesterday. They called it the ship of dreams.  
  
The date was April 11th a young maid only about 16 with long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes walk out of the inn her mistress had been staying in and stood by the car and awaited her mistresses. Five minutes later an older women around her 30’s walked out. She was dressed in a cream and green long sleeved V- neck dress that was down to her ankles. Her feet were adorned with cream strappy sandals. With her red hair tied back, with curls framing her face.   
  


To Be Continued

 


End file.
